


Just a Question

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: Nino asked a stupid question. Marinette have a little (annoying) smirk. Adrien just listened, amused. And Alya just smiled and say 'yes'.





	Just a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this story's true title is 'Just a Stupid Question from our DJ' but sometimes, this story's title is really fitted the 'He's just a Dork'. 
> 
> What am I kidding? Let start this fic right away!!
> 
> Expect Marinette a sass person.

"Ohh.. Nino's blushing.." 

Sometimes, he regrets befriending her by giving his precious little money to this little shit, and that little shit is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Ahh, come on.. DJ, you already ask her, and what did she say?" Marinette teasing asked while taking out a cheesecake and giving to that regular customer. 

"Here you go, handsome." Marinette said while winking to that handsome blonde, who is name that he cannot remember, it was Adeian? 

Nino just groaned when that dude just smirk to her. "Mari, no flirting during the job." 

"What, Nino? What did you say?" Marinette teasingly retorted with a little smirk on. Sometimes, he should ready the dirty tissues and put it on her pretty little mouth, so she could shut up.

"Wanna repeat that scenario in 30 minutes ago? The time you flirted to her?" She continues. Nino started to groan and that regular blonde customer, look to his favorite barista with a smile on his lips. 

○■○■○■

《30 minutes earlier》

 

He _can_ do this.

He's not gonna back out. No turning backs. Now or never. Win it or go home while listening Celine Dion's song. 

Especially that _'All by Myself'._

His love life is stake on here. 

He's gonna ask this to that beautiful reddish brown wavy hair that have those pretty hazel eyes. _Shit,_ those shiny pinkish lips and her lashes! It's really-

 _NOT NOW NINO!_   _Fantasies later, questioning now!_

Yes, the question. 

 **Shit!** She's coming, she's coming!!

Nino panicked, straightening his uniform. His back have a little sweat on it.

"Alright.."  _Seriously?_ Nino thought and wanted to groan out loud but he could only let out a smile to her.

"What can I get for you?" _Nice!_ He asked.

He looked to that beautiful girl who is smiling to him. "You already know, Nino. Just always." She said. 

"What always? We don't have always on the menu." Nino teased, and already tapping the computer screen. He already know what _'always'_ means, heck, he can memorize it on backwards.

She fake scowled to him. 

"Okay, okay. What will be the name-" Nino asked, getting the marker. 

"DJWifi." 

His eyes widen and he can feel the heat on his cheeks. On his peripheral vision, he could see the smile on her lips. _Shit._ She just-

_Okay, ask her now!! THE PERFECT MOMENTUM IS HERE!_

"You okay DJ? Why are you blushie?" Marinette teased, that she doesn't know how her future will be now on, interrupted the perfect momentum.

Oh shit, she _did not_ destroy the moment!

"Okay, your order will be right up!" Nino exclaimed, ignoring Marinette's snickering. 

Okay, the moment #1 is ruined. _**What to do now?!**_

_Calm the heck down, Nino!! You're not losing this shit! Not now! Especially **now**!!_

Nino started to breathe in and out, calming his nerves to his body. He grab the cup, brewing a latte. When its done, he grab the creamer and then a bright idea came into his mind. 

He smiled to the outcome, next, he take out the chocolate cake (he knows that she loves it) and putting the tray, beside to the latte. 

Nino breathe, then serving to the girl who is sitting on her favorite spot and looking at her phone. He put the tray to the table and said, "here's your order, DJWifi."

He saw her turning to him, she smiled and said 'thank you'. Immediately, he leaves (saving the embarassment) and he could hear her melodic soft and captivating giggles. He bit his cheeks to refrain letting out a grin.

"I know what you did there, lover boy, should I mean, DJ dorky." Marinette said with a grin on her face. He grin.

"You sure you do."

○■○■○■

__

_**"**_ You sure you do." Marinette copied Nino's voice that earned a laugh from that regular customer. Nino just rolled his eyes but his lips forming a smile.

"What a daring question, Mr. Barista." The blonde regular customer said, putting down his cup and smiling to him. Shit, this guy have flashlight on that smile. 

"Urgh, now you too. Call me Nino by the way, not Mr. Barista." Nino said that earned another smile to him. 

"Or you can call him DJ, sweetheart." Marinette said while pushing the machine's button. She smiled to him. 

"Nah, I'll stick to Nino. I am Adrien." The blonde regular customer-which is Adrien, said. He grab Marinette's hand and kiss her knuckles. 

Nino was surprised to that move but only could sigh. He need to stay away those two people. 

 

**☆Bonus☆**

Adrien asked.

"What did he draw, Princess?"

"It wasn't drawing, he just wrote 'Let's fuck after my shift.'"

"MARI!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's done. Thank you for reading and to those giving kudos? 
> 
> Highschool doki doki mode:
> 
> Senpai... T-Thank you very much *blushing, fidgeting like a little girl*.
> 
> I think I'll be right back for the editing. Additional tags are being a bitch to me.


End file.
